Phinn Tabor
DM Handle Nephitess Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Shoulder Length Dark Brown Height: 5'7" Weight: - Age: 18 Place of Origin: Arad Doman Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Yet Chosen Primary Weapon: Not Yet Chosen Secondary Weapon: Not Yet Chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not Yet Chosen History Voice: A light and amused tone most of the time...unless she becomes mad or any other strong emotion. Physical Description: long legs and arms, strong muscles. Typical Clothing: Breeches and shirts. Not apposed to wearing dresses though. 'Other: Phinn's lips look like they have laughter tickling them. Other Information Special Skills: Throwing/Dueling Knives, Bow. She will want to learn the Katana. Knowledge Weakness: Politics and history. Physical Weakness: Weak ankle from being broken during childhood. Personality weakness: fiery temper. Personality: Pretty friendly person. She takes a while to get to know people as she can be shy. She keeps her secrets to herself and does not tell anyone. History Summary Phinn as she likes to be called grew up in Arad Doman. Born to a wealthy family Yet, She was still unhappy. She was not the model young woman her mother wanted her to be. Her mother taught her the domain ways of being a woman…Painted faces and revealing clothes. No matter how Phinn tried…she never mastered it. Phinn felt like a failure in her mother's eyes and rebelled more out of frustration. Phinn and her mother had heated arguments about her behavior because Phinn loved to play outside and be rough with the boys. She would get into fist fights with the local bullies and win! When it came to her father though…She was his prize. She enjoyed learning about swords and knives. One of her favorite weapons was the katana but she also liked the bow. She wanted to learn to use the katana but her father would not teach her. Her father tutored her in the art of knife fighting and throwing so she would have a way to defend herself but he never taught her to use a sword. He used to say it was to much for a woman to learn. During Phinn's 16th year terrible news came to her family…Her sister who was only 2 years younger was molested and murdered. It was a horrendous sight when her sister's body was brought to the family home for burial rites. Phinn wept for days as she mourned her sisters tragic loss. She and her sister where very close and the void that was left in Phinn's heart was major. Three days after the death Phinn became tired of the sadness and vowed revenge. She cleaned herself up and went to see the officials who were looking after the murder investigation. After some talk and a few tricks her mother taught her…Phinn was able to get the info she wanted. That night she dressed in black breeches and a dark shirt. Placing her knives in their places she left the house quietly. Phinn took on the mind of one hunting and tracked her quarry to an Inn. She waited for the man she was hunting until the Inn closed and followed him to his home. Phinn was patient and continued to wait until the lights in the man's home went out. Moving with the stealth that her father taught her she moved to the home and snuck into the house. Ten minutes later Phinn left the house and moved quickly through the shadows and got on her horse and rode north towards Saldea. Phinn hid in Saldea for the next two years. She did odd jobs until she was able to join a merchant train as a personal guard to the wife of the merchant. It took a lot of convincing on Phinn's part to make the Merchant see that she was able to do the job. She had to fight the biggest guard…She lost, but proved her worth and courage. The train was heading fatefully towards Tar Valon. Fatefully because Phinn did not know what the trip had in store for her. One of the guards was fond of telling stories and spoke at length about the Aes Sedai and their warders. The stories caught the imagination of Phinn's mind and she decided she want to learn under the warders tutelage. When the merchant train arrived outside Tar Valon Phinn took the first chance she had to enter the city and explore. She looked around in awe and exhilaration. After a while she stepped into an Inn and sat down for a drink. Sitting back in her chair she observed the room. A few tables away she spotted a woman dressed in fine silks and two men with swords on their hips. A twinkle of gold shone on the woman's finger, a serpent ring. Phinn had found the people who could help her. Screwing up her courage She took her drink and went to introduce herself to the Aes Sedai and especially the Warders. After a night of talking and drinking with her new associates…Phinn Decided to go to the tower and train with the warders. This was the start of a new life for her. One that she hoped her sister would be proud of. Category:Trainee Category:WS 0 Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies